


Guide me to Safety

by Blackmore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe- Kingdoms, F/F, M/M, Multi, People Will Die, The cast has issues, Trans Character, author regrets everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmore/pseuds/Blackmore
Summary: In a world where Heroes and Guides are connected from birth, the Guides are sent to the mainlands to help the Heroes protect the peace. However it seems the two groups aren't getting along. And Fate has a twisted sense of humor.
Relationships: Sibling Bonds - Relationship, to be added
Kudos: 2





	Guide me to Safety

"I'm not ready."

Hinata pauses and turns to face his cousin Yachi. He stares at her for a minute before returning his gaze out to the sea. 

"I don't think any of us are ready for this."

Yachi shivers, curling her wings in closer and pulling her coat tighter. Hinata seemed unbothered by the cold wind. His wings tucked loosely behind him, leaning on his arms on the boat's railing. 

"Do," Yachi hesitates, "Do you think the Inarizaki kingdom is colder than in the middle of the ocean?"

Hinata hums, thinking. "Probably, from what Heriva told us, it's a winter wonderland." He said rolling his eyes. 

Yachi sighs and shrinks in on herself. Leaving their home of 15 years was hard. Even more so when they know that they're just being led to their deaths. Yachi really didn't think it was fair. She wanted to go back to the island and rewind time to back before they were told what being a Guide meant.

Those days seemed happier, but going back would never delay the inevitable. 

"We should head back inside, you're going to catch a cold the longer you stay outside without a coat on."

Hinata sighs before pushing away from the railing and gestures for Yachi to head towards the door. Yachi walks forward and goes inside the ship, she shivers as warm air floods out. Hinata follows closely behind her, "Why don't we get something to eat?" He asks.

Yachi nods and the two walk through the ship until they reach the dining hall. The dining hall doors burst open, startling them, and Atsumu peeks out. His face lights up when he sees the two of them. 

"Hey guys! Was wondering when you two would come by."

He moves out of the way and lets them both in. He takes both of their hands and drags them to a table. His fox ears twitching occasionally and tail flicking back and forth. A few other Guides in the dining hall greet them, but it's lackluster. Probably because they're nearly halfway to their destination.

Their impending doom. Atsumu leads them to a table where Osamu sits eating at his food. Next to him Fukunaga was picking at his own food, his cat ears pressed flat against his head. 

Osamu lifts his head up and briefly waves in greeting. Fukunaga waves halfheartedly before dropping his hand back down. "Jeez, way to be total bummers. Like can't we at least enjoy our last few weeks of freedom happy?!" Atsumu whines as he sits down, Hinata and Yachi following. 

Fukunaga winces and mutters an apology, Osamu shrugs. "I'm pretty happy with the food here." He mutters through a mouthful of food. 

"Course ya are." Atsumu grumbles before laying his head flat on the table. 

Yachi giggles quietly and shifts awkwardly in her seat. In the corner of her eye she can see Hinata doing the same. Really they should have made the seats here a little more comfortable for those with wings.

  
  


+++++++

  
  


Sugawara groans, letting his head rest on the window of the carriage. Daichi eyes him from across their transportation. Kiyoko sideyes him from next to him. Asahi taps his leg nervously, Ennoshita looks out the window. Yamaguchi mutters to himself, fingers fiddling with one another. 

"So how much longer until we reach the Inarizaki Castle?" Sugawara groans after a while. 

Daichi clears his throat, "I believe in three weeks." 

"Th-three weeks?!" Yamaguchi squeaks. "That's too long, don't you think? What if I forgot something, what if we never get to the castle. What if the others don't make it to the castle?!" 

He was about to ramble on before Kiyoko placed a hand on his knee and started to guide him through his breathing exercises. 

"Do you think the Guides will trust us?" Ennoshita says, not looking anyone in the eye.

That made everyone in the carriage freeze. Ennoshita continued, "Well they have no reason to. We're complete strangers, hell we never even met before. We're going to meet them in three weeks! And the past between Heroes and Guides isn't exactly the best one. What if they decide we are exactly like the Heroes before us?"

"I don't think we are like the Heroes before us, I refuse to become like them." Asahi says defiantly. "Even if they do believe that now, we can always befriend them so we can live peacefully together and not end our lives in bloodshed!" He states triumphantly.

Sugawara snickers, "Let's hope Tanaka and Noya don't scare them away." 

"Now I'm worried about the second carriage." Asahi murmurs. 

In the second carriage it was a mess. Tanaka and Nishinoya were trying to lean out the door. Kageyama was bickering with Tsukishima. Kinoshita was trying to pull Nishinoya back in the carriage and Narita was doing the same with Tanaka, calling out apologies to their driver. 

Daichi was already groaning at the thought of the others creating chaos in their carriage. "Well, we'll stop in a few hours to rest and continue on, maybe we can switch who's with who then." 

The long journey to the Inarizaki Kingdom was looming over the heroes of all Kingdoms. What does Fate have in store in front of them? 


End file.
